Only Happens in Paris
by ValerieMalfoyCullenHale
Summary: AU. Hermione y sus amigas van de viaje a Paris. Cierto Pelirrojo las recibe en su casa por un fin de semana. Al día siguiente Hermione no sabe porqué está desnuda en su cama a lado del pelirrojo. Reviews Pleasee!


**Holaaa!;**

**Bueno, primero que todo: Hola, Hello, Ciao,** **Bonjour;**

**Bienvenidos a mi Mundo Normal;**

**Esta Historia es un poco corta, porque como verán: Está basada en un sueño;**

**Este One-Shoot está dedicado a Keekee Moreno, por su cumpleaños número 15;**

**Y por supuesto a todas mis fans y a todas mis inspiraciones. Entre ellas mi personaje principal Ronald Weasley;**

**Romione por Excelencia;**

**Muchos Besos/ Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling/ Hey… atrapen al ratero que trata de robarse el crédito, ¡eh' tú!**

**Trama: VMCH

* * *

  
**

**Only Happens in Paris.**

Viernes quince de agosto de 2010.

7:30 de la noche.

Francia/ Aeropuerto Parisino.

Cuatro chicas acaban de bajarse del vuelo veintiocho diez y nueve desde Londres, Inglaterra. ¿Sus nombres?, Hermione, Sophie, Barbara y Victorie. Vienen a pasar un fin de semana veraniego a Paris en la residencia de algunos amigos. Tres de ellas tienen diecisiete, y Hermione tiene dieciséis.

Llegan al puesto de retiro del equipaje; Victorie y Barbara se acercan a recoger su equipaje mientras Sophie y Hermione ven por el ventanal un grupo de chicos que ahora les hacen señas. Un pelirrojo y sus amigos, contando a su hermana Chloe y su hermano Max, además, su mejor amigo Kevin Seamon y lo que parecía el novio de Chloe. Sophie miró a los ojos a Hermione, quien se sonrojó de inmediato al ver al pelirrojo. Era Ronald, el chico del que había estado prendada desde que lo había conocido en Londres, por medio de otra persona que ni ella quiere recordar. Mientras Hermione seguía viendo perpleja por la ventana, Sophie ya estaba del otro lado del vidrio con su equipaje y corría a abrazar al pelirrojo; se conocían mejor que él y Hermione. Ella trató de tardarse lo más que pudo, hasta que Max corrió a auxiliarla pensando que había problemas con el equipaje. Tardó un poco en entender la rara mezcla de lenguas entre el francés y el inglés que hablaba el alto y mayor muchacho, calculándole a la vista unos veinte y tantos años. Los chicos la saludaron no tan amistosamente como a Sophie, ya que como dije antes, la conocían mejor.

Salieron del Aeropuerto y dejaron el equipaje en la camioneta que el hermano de Ron llevaría a la residencia; y decidieron ir por a un café. En efecto, Kevin tenía razón, era el mejor café que Hermione y Sophie hayan probado. Por lastima, Hermione quedó sola en la barra por ser la última en decidirse, su orden fue la última. Se quedó hipnotizada mirando la copa de café con crema y una cereza sobre ésta. Aquel país era magnifico y le aterraba el hecho de tener que regresar a Londres. Era un sueño hecho realidad, estaba en aquel ambiente romántico y espléndido, rodeada de la gente que más amaba; su mejor amiga Sophie, sus amigas Bárbara y Victoria; y por último pero no menos importante: Ronald, del cual ya había probado el dulce sabor de sus labios, pero había sido solo un juego de adolescentes.

Los chicos que ya estaban sentados en un gran sillón en forma del símbolo "infinito" en matemáticas, decidieron llamarla. Pero ya estaban cansados de gritar –Hermione-, así que Ron se ofreció a ir por ella; pero todo fue de la peor forma, la tomó desprevenida por la espalda, con cuidado de no derramar la copa de café y sacándoles risas a todos. Pasaron simplemente no más de una hora y media para que decidieran irse a la casa.

Llegaron y lo primero que percibieron fue la paz y el olor a bosque que ésta tenía. Era un lugar completamente verde de no ser por el edificio de dos plantas que se encontraba allí, con el techo plano y de color beige. Frente al porche se encontraba una larga mesa de madera del tipo _American Picnic _y algunas tumbonas de la misma madera oscura. Chloe les indicó amistosamente cual era la habitación de cada una y en ella ya se encontraba su equipaje. Las chicas se retocaron y cambiaron de ropa para bajar a disfrutar de la noche parisina.

Al llegar a la planta baja, por orden de llegada se fueron ubicando donde quisieron alrededor de la fogata; Hermione y Sophie fueron las últimas en bajar y se sentaron ambas a cada lado de un chico, que por desgracia para el sentido común de Sophie, estaba totalmente al lado contrario y de frente a Kevin, quien había lanzado sus indirectas hacia ella muy directamente. La fogata les daba ese toque cálido que necesitaban, y comenzaron a beber; Vodka, Whisky y Cerveza. Por un momento Sophie supo que había bebido demasiado, pero ya no le importaba, estaba vacacionando y en Paris, el lugar que ella quería, ¿Qué podría ocurrir?

* * *

El sol comenzó a darle en la cara, entraba por la ventana y daba justo en el rostro de Sophie; quien de repente abrió exageradamente los ojos para encontrarse con la pasiva respiración de Kevin Seamon. Desesperada trato de salir de la cama, registrando en su disco duro que estaba desnuda y unos brazos la ceñían por la cintura; por supuesto los del muchacho. Delicadamente levanto el brazo que la aprisionaba y se levanto con mucho cuidado, tratando de no despertar al muchacho. Cuando ya estaba de pie, sintió el dolor de cabeza que había tardado en llegar; Encontró regada por el suelo sólo su ropa interior, la cual vistió sin dudarlo. Abrió la puerta con suma delicadeza y al salir la cerro con la misma. Viéndose semi desnuda en el medio del pasillo se preocupó por quién hubiera salido de cualquier habitación, hasta que una voz la hizo preocuparse aun más: Chloe y Victorie en el marco de la puerta, mirándola y riéndose de ella.

Se acerco rápidamente pero sin hacer escándalo y las miró rabiosamente.

-¿Qué les ocurre?- le preguntó con fiereza y mirándolas felinamente lista para atacarlas.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Chloe.

-¿De qué se ríen?... ¿De que el amiguito de tu hermano estaba en mi cama?... ¡¿Qué paso anoche?!- preguntó casi histérica, estaba a punto de explotar y su rostro iba del rosa al rojo y de regreso con cada respiración.

-Bueno, comenzamos a jugar siete minutos en el paraíso, y bueno… Te tocó con Kevin- dijo Victorie muy calmada.

-Y vinieron a tu cuarto… bueno, no creo que quieras que te expliquemos qué creemos que hiciste…- interrumpió Chloe.

-¿No se suponía que fueran siete minutos?- preguntó completamente histérica Sophie.

-Bueno, ustedes no salieron… Así que vine a averiguar y la puerta estaba cerrada con llave- dijo Chloe como si fuera algo normal.

-¡¿Y por qué no abriste la puerta?!- exclamó Sophie.

-¡Porque interrumpir es de mala educación!- le gritó esta vez Chloe.

En ese momento, cuando Sophie se decidía si refutar o no al comentario sin sentido, la cerradura de la puerta del cuarto de Hermione comenzó a moverse en dirección a las agujas del reloj y de ésta corriendo salía Ron; Que estaba en la misma situación que Sophie, en ropa interior; dejando entrever a una muchacha cubierta por la cobija roja hasta la cadera y su espalda bronceada descubierta. Sophie de repente recordó que estaba semi desnuda, así que le gritó para que no la viera, mientras él le acercaba su vestido color púrpura con la mano que tenia libre. La chica se lo colocó de inmediato y le avisó que ahora si podía verla.

-Sophie..- susurró el pelirrojo.

-¿Si?- le susurró ella.

-Hay una mujer desnuda en mi habitación- volvió a susurrar.

-Primero, no es tu habitación… es la suya. Y si, lo sé; es Hermione- dijo aun en susurró, de una forma muy graciosa colocó cara de pensativo.

El chico decidió ir por su ropa que no estaba en el pasillo, si no en la habitación de Hermione. Entró y cerró la puerta con delicadeza; con la vista buscó lo que le faltaba, su pantalón que contenía su billetera y su identificación y permiso de conducir, y su camisa verde de mangas a tres cuartos a cuadros y de botones. Al visualizar completamente su pantalón fue hacia él y se lo colocó; pero al visualizar su camisa, se le hizo más difícil, ya que estaba bajo el abdomen de Hermione en la cama. En un intento suicida, se acercó y la tomo por un lado, justo cuando comenzó a halar de ella, Hermione abrió ambos ojos exageradamente y lo vio. Aterrada comenzó a gritar y a moverse desesperada, levantándose de la cama con suma brusquedad y sosteniendo firmemente la cobija que cubría su desnudez.

-¡Abusador, aprovechado!- comenzó a gritar rabiosa- ¡Violador aprovechado!, ¡Imbécil!, ¡Vete de aquí! ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡¿Ahhh?!- seguía gritando, mientras él la miraba cada vez más asustado y cada vez se alejaba un poco de su posición anterior por un paso.

- Mmmi ccaaamiiissaa- dijo él muchacho tratando de no balbucear. Con los ojos fijos en el suelo, espero el impacto que recibiría de la camisa que Hermione lanzó. Salió de inmediato sin siquiera haber pensado en colocársela antes de salir de la habitación. Mientras una lágrima corría por el rostro de Hermione y la migraña la carcomía, hizo un esfuerzo por gritar pero sólo consiguió proferir un gruñido que altero a su mejor amiga que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Entró enseguida y se encontró con una Hermione cubierta sólo por su ropa interior y por la cobija con la que se acurrucaba en la cama, aun llorando.

-¿Qué ocurre Hermione?- le preguntó alarmada Sophie.

-Fue él… Ron me violó- dijo llorando desconsolada Hermione.

-No te violó Hermione- dijo Sophie tranquilamente mientras veía que las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de su mejor amiga.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacía en mi habitación sin camisa y tratando de tocarme?… ,¿Qué hacía yo desnuda?- preguntó sollozando entre cada palabra.

-Fue voluntario Hermione- dijo ella.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó atónita.

-Pues sí; Ahora te dejo para que te des una ducha… Esa migraña seguro se te pasa con el agua fría- le dijo Sophie casi indiferente, lo que no le causó mucha gracia a la castaña.

Se quedó sentada viendo como por la puerta salía su mejor amiga, pensándolo bien… recordaba un poco de la noche anterior, y no le había parecido nada mala. Sophie por su lado, salió de la habitación con el ceño fruncido; estaba cansada de soportar problemas de los demás cuando tenía sus propios problemas; como "¿Qué pensará Kevin cuando despierte?" ó "¿Porqué no habrá despertado ya?". No sabía que haría cuando éste despertase. Caminó hacia la pared de enfrente, se dio media vuelta y apoyó su espalda en ella, y en ese momento bajando hacía el suelo resbalando por la pared y cayendo con las rodillas encogidas. Siguió pensando en el rubio y su tibia respiración, calmada y despreocupada, como si estuviera soñando, como si fuera un ángel. Y ella, se pensaba como una desordenada y endemoniada "bruja" con la cabellera enredada cada vez que se despertaba en la mañana. En cuestión de segundos y cuando uno dice que las cosas son ciertas, de la puerta de su cuarto salió una silueta que solo vestía con bóxers y con la cabellera armoniosamente desordenada y rizada y ese escultural cuerpo de adonis que tenía. Se acercó a ella y se colocó en cuclillas para hablarle.

-Buenos días, Princesa- le dijo el muchacho, para inmediatamente darle un beso en la oreja izquierda y levantarse sin esperar su respuesta dirigiéndose al baño. La muchacha se quedó hipnotizada, cuando pensaría que pasaría lo peor, que se sentiría terrible; había tenido la sensación más tierna y sensual que jamás había sentido antes. El chico irradiaba ternura y sensualidad, esto la llenaba… Era lo que buscaba.

En medio de su batalla mental, se apareció Ronald de la nada frente a ella. Mirándola con miedo y vergüenza; Sophie ya sabía de que se trataba.

-¡Tienes que ayudarme!, Ella piensa cosas que no lo son; Sophie por favor… -el muchacho estaba desesperado para los dieciocho años que tenía, y era por ella. Se había enamorado perdidamente de Hermione.

-Yo no tengo que ayudarte Ron- musitó Sophie.

-Claro que sí; Sophie, eres su mejor amiga y la mía, ayúdame- murmuró el pelirrojo.

-Simplemente habla con ella, además; si estás así porque te estuvo gritando cosas… Estoy segura de que no entendiste nada- Aclaró Sophie, ella sabía que el muchacho entendía el inglés, pero no de aquella manera tan abrupta, además el francés siempre le fue más fácil.

-Sophie…-dijo él resignándose al veredicto de su amiga. Se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia la cerrada puerta de la habitación de Hermione. Pero cuando batallaba con su corazón desbocado por los nervios y el pánico, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y de ella un brazo femenino emergió tomando con fuerza la camisa verde del pelirrojo y halándolo hacía el interior de la habitación, cerró la puerta cuando él ya estuvo dentro.

Sophie decidió darse una ducha, así que se levanto del suelo y caminó hacia su habitación. Entró en aquel desorden y encontró lo que restaba de su ropa toda desparramada en el suelo, su valija vacía y sus zapatos por doquier. Recogió lo que pudo y lo aventó contra la valija, aventó las cobijas que yacían a sus pies y se lanzó sobre la cama; tenía sueño, pero no pensaba quedarse dormida y moría de hambre. Se acercó hasta el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se desvistió y abrió la regadera, saliendo agua sumamente fría que después se equilibró a tibia y la muchacha entró. El agua caía sobre su cabeza y no sabía por dónde empezar a lavar sus penas. No recordaba nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior; solo sabía que aquello había pasado; sabía que podría con eso, pero después necesitaría un psicólogo; sabía que había hecho algo malo, pero no lo recordaba; Sabía que en algún momento se enamoraría de Kevin y eso no era dudable.

Salió de la ducha y vistió un vestido primaveral color verde que llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, cepilló su húmedo cabello y se coloco un poco de maquillaje, todo el concepto de Paris la hacía sentirse feliz y melancólica al mismo tiempo.

Al llamado de Chloe, salió rápidamente por el desayuno; cerrando con cuidado su puerta y oyendo un golpe seco detrás de la puerta de Hermione que no le pareció raro, debían de estar discutiendo. Suspiró y miró hacia el final del pasillo. Caminó a prisa por el pasillo siguiendo el aroma que despedían esas tostadas y Waffles que esperaban en la mesa. Se acercó y se sentó en el largo banco de madera al aire libre; dejando un lugar libre para que su amiga Hermione se sentara. Tomó una tostada y le untó mantequilla; y cuando estaba a punto de darle su merecido mordisco se sintió observada. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada al que la miraba: por supuesto y como ella sospechaba, desde la otra punta de la mesa se encontraba Kevin mirándola fijamente y pronunciando una linda sonrisa. Lo fulminó con la mirada pero la expresión de él no cambió en lo más mínimo. Sophie agradeció a los dioses por haber hecho que de la entrada del edificio saliera un Ronald con cabellos alborotados, labios rojos y unos cuantos besos color rosa marcados en su cuello. Se sentó al lado de Sophie per no ocupó el lugar en el que Hermione iría, colocó un codo sobre la mesa y con su mano sostuvo su cabeza; dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó Sophie.

-Está dándose una fresca ducha- dijo soltando otro largo suspiro y mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación de Hermione, donde ya se asomaba a saludarlo con la mano con el cabello húmedo suelto y un vestido color gris. Todos hablaban en la mesa y miraban pícaros a Ron que estaba viendo la ventana por la que ya Hermione no se asomaba. Pocos minutos después, Hermione apareció por el marco de la entrada y todos echaron gritos a su buena imagen y a lo babeado que yacía Ron derretido en su asiento. Se sentó junto a Sophie, quién quedo en medio rezagada, y comenzó a mirar perdidamente las azules orbes del pelirrojo. No soportaba la miel que brotaba de los ojos de los dos tortolos e incómoda, prestó atención a Chloe quién trataba de llamar la atención de estos dos.

-Bueno, ¡Atención!- dijo Chloe irritada. Hermione ni Ron voltearon para ver qué quería. No se quitaban la mirada de encima, los ojos castaños de Hermione hipnotizaban a Ron y ella se perdía en los zafiros de él. Hermione poso una mano sobre sus propios labios y luego hizo un gesto de aventarle un beso, que el muchacho "recibió" por así decirlo, colocándolo en su pectoral izquierdo, o en este caso su corazón.

-Chloe, por favor, ¡haz algo!, o estos dos se convertirán en abejas, de tanta miel que les brota- dijo alarmada Sophie, cansada de la empalagosa actitud.

-Bueno, ehh- se aclaró la garganta audiblemente e hizo que Hermione volteara a mirarla.- Hoy vamos a pasear por Paris, cruzando el puente está el mejor restaurante de Paris, y quiero que lo conozcan; después podremos regresar a cambiarnos e ir a un club muy reconocido- explicó Chloe, y se escucho por lo bajo "_cualquier cosa con tal de que sea con Ron…"_que venía de la boca de Hermione, un pensamiento en voz alta que hizo que Ron y ella se ruborizaran inmediatamente. El rubio novio de Chloe la obligó a comer unas tostadas, pues no se alimentaba bien últimamente.

Ron y Hermione se daban la comida a la boca y Sophie ya cansada había cambiado su lugar por estar al lado de Victorie y Barbara. Un lugar más seguro. En cuanto todos terminaron y subieron por sus cosas, se encontraban en el garaje. Se encontraban los autos más lujosos que siquiera Sophie y Hermione habían visto en películas, pues con el trabajo que tenía su hermana; viajar y dar conciertos por el mundo, ganando millones; podían comprar los autos y mansiones que quisieran, pero se conformaban con la sencillez de la casa donde habían crecido. Max tenía un Jeep hermoso color mercurio, que dejaba a todas las de su edad locas, Chloe tenía un escarabajo Volkswagen último modelo color verde pasto, el auto de Kevin estaba allí estacionado, un hermoso Corolla azul oscuro que sus amigos habían ayudado a pagar y por último, Ron tenía un Mercedes vinotinto convertible con tapizado negro de cuero. Max y Barbara ya habían partido en el Jeep, Chloe y su novio, Victorie y un chico que acababan de presentarle iban en el Volkswagen y Sophie, Hermione, Kevin y Ron iban en el Mercedes, dejando estacionado el hermoso Corolla de Kevin.

Los autos salieron todos en direcciones opuestas, así, lo habían decidido, encontrarse en el puente. Las chicas iban en la parte de atrás, con Ron como piloto y Kevin de copiloto, en diagonal al chico con que amanecieron se sentaron en los asientos de la parte trasera, iban tensas y se miraban a la cara de vez en cuando. No entendían una palabra de lo que decían sus acompañantes, pues aunque supieran algunas frases en francés, los dos entablaban un conversación que ninguna de las dos entendía y a veces les parecía extraña y a la vez graciosa la conversación por su extraño y difícil idioma. Estos al percatarse de que se reían entre ellas se asombraron, y quisieron por fin hablar con ellas.

-¿De qué se ríen?- preguntó Kevin.

-Nada, no nos reímos de nada- dijo rápidamente Sophie delatándolas por completo.

-Oh, claro que si- dijo Ron.

-Bueno, de ustedes… ¿Jamás se han percatado de lo gracioso que suena su francés?- preguntó curiosa Hermione. Los dos echaron carcajadas. Y colocaron música que ellas conocían en la radio. Pasó media hora para que se estacionaran en un lugarcito cercano a una floristería. Caminaron por el boulevard, no muy concurrido y llegaron a un antiguo teatro. Compraron los tickets y entraron a un música, en francés, pero seguía siendo "El fantasma de la Opera".

Los muchachos compraron unos dulces y palomitas de maíz, unas botellas de té helado y entraron a la sala, aun no comenzaba. Las chicas se sentaron en medio de los dos, al lado de su chico. Hermione sentía nervios. Ron le entregó sus botanas y luego, cuando comenzó, la tomo de la mano cálida y románticamente. Ella miraba la obra con entusiasmo, además de estar al lado del muchacho que le gustaba, estaba presenciando su obra favorita en otro idioma. El pelirrojo en el tiempo que transcurría del intermedio, buscó con los ojos los labios de la castaña y ella al darse cuenta le dio un suave beso. A los dos muchachos, la función les pareció larga y aburrida, pero las habían llevado ahí por razones obvias; "romanticismo".

Salieron de allí, y al pasar frente a la floristería, los chicos compraron dos rosas pintadas, una púrpura y una azul, la púrpura era para Hermione. La chica hizo el intento de que no se le salieran las lágrimas y lo abrazó fuerte, mientras que Sophie se bañó en ellas. No había nada que arruinara el día, hasta ahora no. Subieron al auto, Sophie aun llorando; y los demás reían.

El piloto, Ron; le explicó la historia que les dirían en francés cuando llegaran al puente, algo romántica y melosa, pero muy especial. Llegaron y aun los demás no llegaban así que se sentaron en una pequeña heladería y tomaron unos helados. El sabor a chocolate no le sacaba de la cabeza el aroma a vainilla que se desprendía del cabello de Hermione; Ron estaba aguantando no abalanzársele encima en un beso para no asustarla. Poco después llegaron los restantes. Y no tomaron helados.

Subieron a los botes, de caoba. En parejas; por supuesto Hermione y Ron. Tomados de la mano y mirándose a los ojos navegaban con el hombre que dirigía la embarcación. El murmuraba canciones francesas, mientras los dos jóvenes escuchaban los latidos de su propio corazón. A Hermione el aire se le hacía cada vez más denso y el momento le pasaba en cámara lenta. El pelirrojo la miraba con sus orbes azules hipnotizado con las cafés de ella. No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran al puente por el que pasarían por debajo. El hombre que dirigía le dijo unas palabras al pelirrojo y lentamente acortó distancia para zamparle un suave beso a la castaña. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si no quisiera que terminara, grabándolo en su memoria. El pelirrojo sintió que se ponía tensa así que se separó poco a poco. La chica sonrió sin siquiera abrir los ojos y le genero una inmensa satisfacción al pelirrojo; se gustaban y bastante. Tomados de la mano, sentían como miles de corrientes eléctricas les recorrían la espalda.

La castaña volteó a mirar a Sophie; que estaba roja de la vergüenza. El Rubio le estaba diciendo cosas al oído y ella parecía feliz; igual que sus otras dos amigas. Se sintió completa. Por primera vez, no quería regresar a Londres. Observó detenidamente las facciones de Ron, era el que amaba. Romántico, tímido, gracioso, listo y cariñoso. Todo lo que buscaba en un muchacho, en su otra mitad. Eran tan diferentes y tan parecidos, "los opuestos se atraen" pensó. Se quedaron en silencio, pero sus miradas les decían lo que querían escuchar, la puerta de sus almas estaba abierta para que el otro se hospedara allí por siempre. Terminó el recorrido, y con él se fueron algunos suspiros.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles, recibiendo la fresca brisa que movía sus cabellos hacia atrás. Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y la guió un poco separada de los demás para estar solos, por lo menos antes de entrar al restaurante, que era al aire libre y ya se podía ver desde donde estaban.

La llevo hasta un pequeño callejón y le mostro algo realmente hermoso. El sol caía sobre todo Paris y lejos, muy lejos se observaba como iluminaba directamente el museo del Louvre. Se quedó por un momento maravillada y luego observó su rostro, alagada.

-Me hubiese encantado llevarte a todos esos lugares que sé que te encantan- susurró en su oído y luego se separó lentamente para observar cada reacción de su rostro. Sus cafés ojos se posaron en los de él y se humedecieron. Pero no lloraría, no frente a él de nuevo.

-No importa, lo que importa es que estoy aquí, con tigo- dijo ella, sincerándose a Ron. Él la observó divertido y sorprendido. Esa expresión jamás se le olvidaría a Hermione. Por nada del mundo.

-Ese no es el punto; yo hubiese hecho todo por llevarte allí, pero Chloe…- dijo él, algo molesto y abrumado por la actitud de su hermana, no le gustaba atender a sus órdenes. Pero él era predecible en todos los sentidos, menos el romanticismo. Hermione estaba anonadada por sus tratos, por su dulce forma de llevarla de la mano, por todo el concepto Ronald.

-No te preocupes, siempre hay algo que se interpone en nuestros planes, estoy acostumbrada- dijo ella y suspiró, lo había dicho, le diría la verdad. Todo lo que en realidad había ocurrido, lo que él no sabía.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó intrigado y acercándose aun más a ella.

-De eso, yo… Yo estoy prendada a ti desde que nos conocimos en Londres; nunca lo dije por…. Fue todo, no sabes lo mucho que me hirieron Rachel y su hermano, no sabes cuánto valor me toma contarte todo lo ocurrido; Todo.- dijo Hermione, aun no lloraba pero tenía ansias de hacerlo.

Allí se quedaron otra media hora, mientras Hermione le explicaba todo sobre su amiga Rachel, todo lo que había pasado en esos dos años en los que no se habían visto. Rachel, quien los había presentado, había sido la mejor amiga de Hermione. Hasta que todo empeoró ese día.

El día del cumpleaños número quince de Rachel, fue presentada a sus amigos; unos parisinos insignificantes, según ella. No hubo nombres, no hubo contacto. Solo visual; un pelirrojo con dos parisinas más, amigas de Rachel se sentaban en el mismo lugar. Hablaban en francés, así que Hermione ni Adrienne entendían nada, las únicas amigas de Rachel. Ella parecía no tener interés en el pelirrojo, pero Adrienne y Hermione sabían que les metía. Solo semanas después, Hermione supo su nombre. Y con ello, supo que Rachel oficialmente también se sentía atraída hacia él y no de una manera sana.

Rachel hizo todo lo posible por que Hermione no tuviera ni siquiera una linda amistad con él. Aunque no lo viera de esa forma, Rachel sabía que Hermione sospechaba de ella. Aunque no fuese un plan elaborado, aunque no lo quisiese, perdió a Hermione como amiga, como compañera, como conocida, y como persona… Y esa vez para siempre.

Adrienne y Hermione jamás volvieron a hablar con ella; o por lo menos, Adrienne lo evitaba. Hermione jamás quiso volver a verla en su vida, totalmente irónico. Rachel era su única conexión con el pelirrojo y cortó comunicaciones por completo. Hasta que su fiesta de despedida llegó y Sophie llevó a Hermione como invitada de más. Rachel se asombró al ver a su amiga la castaña y Hermione hizo funcionar su escondida hipocresía y la saludó como si nada. La noche pasó sumamente lento; y gracias a Sophie, Ron besó a Hermione dos veces en un juego. La noche tuvo música y bebida. A la hora indicada, Sophie y la castaña se despidieron y Hermione supo que sería para siempre.

Error. No fue para siempre.

El pelirrojo se quedó boquiabierto cuando Hermione terminó de relatar la dramática historia y por primera vez recordó el dulce beso que se habían dado. Se asombró de que el recuerdo fuera tan vívido y abrazó a Hermione al sentir que era lo indicado, pues lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas.

-Rachel… Pero, si tú eras su amiga… ¿Cómo pudo?- preguntó el pelirrojo sin entender.

-No… lo sé, Ron; pero no lo logrará de nuevo. Ella no podrá separarnos- dijo y luego se tapó la boca con ambas manos, había dicho un pensamiento en voz alta. Él la miro enternecido y le beso en la frente. Luego tomó su rostro y depositó un beso tierno en sus labios. Lágrimas se colaban y hacían una mezcla de sabores que logró enloquecerlos. Después la abrazó fuerte y le tomó la mano para guiarla hacia el restaurante. Antes siquiera de dar un paso dentro de éste, Ron la miró directo a los ojos cafés de ella y vio directamente la herida que Rachel y su hermano le habían hecho, justo allí una cicatriz en su corazón, casi sellada. Él quería ser quien la ayudara a sellarla por completo. Ella se pasó una mano por los ojos y lo miró.

-¿Qué?... ¿Se me nota que estuve llorando... o tengo algo malo?- preguntó y lo miró directo a sus orbes azules como el mar.

-No; estás perfecta- dijo él y ella se contuvo de besarlo frente a todos esos extraños, el pelirrojo tomó su mano con toda delicadeza y ella se aferro a la de él.

Entraron directo a la mesa en la que la familia de Ron siempre se sentaba. Allí estaban todos y cuando ellos se aparecieron detrás del muro, comenzaron a abuchearlos y silbidos se oyeron. Un mesero tuvo que mandarlos a callar y las sonrisas de los rostros de Ron y Hermione estaban más que selladas e imposibles de borrar.

No hubo mucha plática, solo comieron cosas muy deliciosas y lo mejor para el pelirrojo fue el postre, pues Hermione se lo dio directo a la boca y de vez en cuando él la besaba de improvisto. Los demás no querían ser pesados, pero a algunos les parecía meloso. Sophie los miraba feliz, sus dos mejores amigos estaban juntos y era lo que importaba.

Regresaron a casa en los autos y se dispusieron a ir directo a cambiarse. Pues comenzaba a anochecer y querían demostrarles a sus huéspedes la vida nocturna en Paris.

Hermione y Sophie se pusieron de acuerdo con sus ropas y accesorios. Hermione vistió un corto vestido rojo que llegaba treinta centímetros por arriba de la rodilla, sus tacos negros, cabello húmedo, suelto y poco maquillaje. Sophie en cambio, vistió un vestido verde un poco más corto aun, y unos tacos que hacían juego. Más maquillaje y el cabello seco.

Bajaron juntas las escaleras y ya todos se encontraban abajo, se disculparon al notar que eran las ultimas en bajar. Ron miró a Hermione y se quedó asombrado. No podía creer que una mujer con tan poco tiempo y tan pocos materiales pudiese verse tan hermosa como ella. Se lo dijo al oído luego de tomarle la mano, le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha para no arruinar sus labios llenos de maquillaje.

Chloe llamó la atención de todos con su vestido lleno de lentejuelas color gris y sus botas marrones, de no ser porque gritaba como loca.

-Chicos, veamos… Sepárense. Sophie y Ron, Hermione y Kevin, Barbara y Noah, Victorie y  
Joseph y Max y yo. Vamos, suban al carruaje que les toque en el orden que dije- dio como orden Chloe. Todos refutaron y a Hermione y Ron tuvieron que despegarlos literalmente.

El viaje hasta el club fue largo, en el carruaje de Hermione reinaba el silencio; mientras que en el de Ron y Sophie reinaban las palabras. Hablaron un buen rato y sin querer, se contaron todo. Sophie le contó todo lo que Hermione había sufrido a causa de la jugarreta de Rachel y Mathew.

No soportó escucharlo más, también era su amiga y eso empeoraba las cosas. Rachel vivió un tiempo en su casa y el nunca sospechó nada.

Le dolía. Le dolía no haberse dado cuenta para arrancar de raíz todo el dolor sembrado en el corazón de Hermione. No importó que se arrepintiese, porque ya todo había ocurrido. Ya todo era el pasado.

Sophie tuvo que sacarlo de su ensimismamiento con un grito y un movimiento brusco en su hombro. Ella se colgó a su brazo y se colocaron en la fila para entrar. En ese momento, una castaña alta de cabellos lisos y ojos azules le hacía señas al pelirrojo desde la acera de enfrente. Corrió hacia donde él se encontraba ignorando a Sophie y lo beso en los labios de improvisto. Sophie se quedó con la boca abierta y las manos en el aire, tuvo suerte de que su mandíbula no se desprendiera de su cráneo. El pelirrojo logró soltarla y exclamarle:

-¿Qué te ocurre, Lavender?- preguntó alarmado de que Hermione los hubiese visto.

-¿No puedo saludar a mi novio como es debido?- preguntó con voz irónica.

-Ya yo no soy nada tuyo- dijo él ofendido.

-Piérdete- exclamó Sophie. Se soltó del brazo de Ron y se puso frente a él, solo para zamparle una cachetada a la castaña. Ofendida, se fue con sus amigas y Sophie comprendió porqué Chloe los mezcló a todos. Conociendo a Hermione o le hubiese roto la cara contra el concreto o hubiese huido molesta. Ron la tomo del brazo para entrar al concurrido lugar, sin perderla.

Llegaron a la barra y esperaron que llegaran los demás. Poco a poco llegaron y se saludaron. Ron estaba tenso de que se enterara Hermione sobre su encuentro con su ex, pero no ocurrió. Solo la pasó bien a pesar de que sabía que sus amigos y su hermano debieron de estar en el mismo ocurrente problema.

Hermione la pasó bien a pesar de todo. Se había roto el labio en una pelea en contra de la ex de Kevin pero sintió que valió la pena. Después de unas cuantas cervezas, no sentía nada. Ron se abstuvo a beber licor, nadie supo porqué; y en realidad cada quien estaba tan preocupado en lo que hacía que no notaban que Ron no bebía nada de alcohol.

Acabó la fiesta cuando los echaron del local; Hermione estaba completamente borracha y Ron ya lo había notado. No la soltó ni un minuto. La llevaba de la mano y la ayudaba a no perder el equilibrio. Se subieron a las carrozas de regreso y Sophie alcanzó a coincidir en la carroza en la que iba Chloe. Estaba sentada frente a ella y la poco iluminada carroza no dejaba que se le viera el rostro. Pensó un poco en qué decirle. Y no, ella no estaba borracha; solo era Hermione, los demás estaban completamente sobrios.

-Chloe… ¿Estás dormida?- preguntó temerosa.

-No; dime- dijo ella con voz somnolienta.

-¿Nos separaste en las carrozas para que Hermione no viese a la ex de Ron o simplemente no lo sabías?- preguntó intrigada. Ese tema le venía dando vueltas a la cabeza.

-No; Yo las había invitado. Era una broma. Pero Hermione no tuvo tanta suerte como tu- afirmó la chica; era suspicaz y tenía sus defectos, pero a veces lograba abrumar a sus amigos demasiado, y en parte a sus hermanos.

-¿De qué hablas, Chloe?- preguntó alarmada.

-Sí; Hermione se molestó mucho porque la ex novia de Kev lo besó. Se dieron unos cuantos golpes y ella se partió el labio- explicó la muchacha.

-¡¿Estás loca?, y si de repente hubiese sido peor… ¿Qué hubieses hecho?; ni siquiera estabas con ellos para detener alguna confrontación!- exclamó la mejor amiga de Hermione.

-¡Kev estaba allí con ella!, ¡Él las detuvo!... ¿Qué crees? ¿Ahh?; Tu novio es alguien muy responsable y maduro Sophie, créeme- explicó ella molesta.

-No es mi novio- dijo ella muy bajito y escuchó el bufido que Chloe había soltado.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Chloe divertida.

-Claro que si- dijo Sophie alarmada.

-Ya no importa, estas condenada a estar con él, al menos hasta que para él ya no tengas encanto- dijo Chloe con una voz que logró abrumar a Sophie. Se sintió ofendida por lo que dijo, ella no perdería nunca su encanto, o eso pensaba.

Llegaron rápidamente a la casa. Ron subió en brazos a Hermione hasta su cama. La habitación estaba oscura y sirvió a la perfección para que se durmiese. La acostó en la gran cama y la acobijó con la gruesa colcha. Aunque estuviesen en verano, de noche había muchas corrientes de aire frio. Se sentó en la cama de la chica y ella lo obligó a acostarse a su lado, semi dormida. Se aferró a su camisa y coloco su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo. Dormida le dijo muchas cosas, o tal vez no estaba dormida si no delirando. Por un momento pensó que él era el que estaba dormido.

_Ron, te amo. Ron, nunca te olvidaré; no me olvides. Ron… no me dejes ir. Ron… Ron, ven conmigo a Londres. Ron; no quiero que lo nuestro termine. No así, no de esta estúpida manera._

_Ron… y Hermione, se quieren besar, b e s a r. _Tarareó antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

El pelirrojo logró librarse de su abrazo y acurrucarla en la calientita cama. Bajó las escaleras y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina. Encendió la cafetera y esperó a que estuviera listo. Se sirvió una taza entera y solo le puso una cucharadita de azúcar.

Comenzó a tomarlo, agrio. No le importó lo fuerte que estuviese, calmaba algunos de sus problemas y lo ayudaba a pensar mejor. Estaba acostumbrado a la cafeína, así que no generaba hiperactividad en él. Minutos después, su silencio se vio interrumpido por cierta chica de cabellos oscuros que irrumpió en la cocina. Su pijama de rallas la hacía lucir graciosa. Se sentó frente a él y él le acercó una taza llena de café negro, igual de azucarada que la suya.

-No puedo dormir- informó la morena. Él no refutó nada, se quedó en silencio, admirando su taza de café; como si fuera una maravilla mundial.

-Yo tampoco- le contestó después de unos minutos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sophie y luego se tapó la boca; estaba siendo muy entrometida.

-Por Hermione…-contestó él sin dificultad. –Todo me da vueltas; primero… enterarme de que Rachel hizo todo para separarnos… Sophie, Rachel era como mi hermana.- dijo Ron con dolor.- Después, observé el golpe que tiene Hermione en la mandíbula, ya es un moretón y su labio roto.- suspiró- no la besé en toda la noche, solo por miedo a que sintiese dolor… Además; está borracha, completamente. Pensé que estaba delirando, pero no. Se quedó dormida aferrada a mi pecho, tarareando una canción de cuna.- dijo desesperadamente. No sabía qué hacer.

-Ohh, Ron; lamento que todo te golpeara tan de golpe. Pero… Hermione y yo nos hemos tragado esa historia por varios meses- le susurró Sophie. Él no se sorprendió.

-Lo siento- dijo serio. Su semblante no cambiaba, no tenía otra expresión que no fuese dolor, reflejado en sus orbes azules.

-No tienes que sentirlo, ya ella y yo lo hicimos por ti… Yo por supuesto apoyándola. Solo que Rachel aun es mi amiga- dijo y dejó impresionado a Ron.

-¿Aun es tu amiga?- dijo él y luego bufó. –No puedo creerlo Sophie, ¿En serio aun depositas confianza en ella?- ofendido por completo.

Ella se quedó cabizbaja. Sabía que estaba mal que lo hiciese, pero al fin y al cabo Rachel no le había hecho nada a ella.

-No importa, no respondas. Si callas es porque es cierto, aun lo haces- dijo resignado y enojado. Se notaba en su rostro, Sophie lo sabía.

-Pero… Ron- dijo ella tratando de arreglar todo. Él la interrumpió.

-No, calla. El que ella haya arruinado la felicidad de tu mejor amiga, el que haya destruido todo su mundo de fantasía, el que la haya alejado de lo que ella más quería no tiene precio, y tú más que nadie lo sabes. Aun la frecuentas, aun hablas con ella como si nada hubiese pasado. Dándole la razón a ella sin siquiera pensarlo; ¿estás segura de que nunca te hizo nada y de que es tu "amiga"?- dijo enfocando las comillas en la última palabra.

-¡Ya basta Ron!- exclamó ella harta. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mojando su rostro.

-Está bien, Sophie… pero sabes que estoy en lo cierto- dijo él para no seguir lastimándola. Ya había tocado el nervio que quería destruir. Tenía que abrirle los ojos a su amiga y esa era la única manera. Ella asintió con la cabeza un par de veces y luego se sentó. El pelirrojo le paso un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia si para abrazarla.

-No sé qué hacer; tengo miedo de perderla, Sophie- dijo él, con voz apagada.

-Lo-lo sé; yo tengo miedo de perder…. A-a-a Kev-v-vin- sentenció ella, en medio de sollozos.

-Eso ya lo sabía. Mis dos mejores amigos juntos; es increíble- dijo él, inspirado.

-Los míos también están juntos- dijo ella divertida y el muchacho se sonrojó.

Así pasaron dos horas. Hasta que Sophie estuvo a punto de dormirse. La acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación y al dejar ver la habitación de su puerta abierta, observó a Kevin dormido profundamente, no roncaba pero tenía cara de bebe. Entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado, sonriéndole de medio lado a Ron. Él caminó sin rumbo, pero luego quedó inconscientemente frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione. Giró la perilla y observó su cabello hermosamente derramado en la almohada, su piel blanca adornada por pecas, y su sonrisa. Entró y cerró con mucho cuidado.

Se acostó junto a ella en la cama y comenzó a mirarla sin cesar, movió su brazo y comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas con delicadeza. Sintiendo las corrientes eléctricas que la piel de Hermione le profesaba. Ella se movió hacia él, quedando sobre su pecho y abrazada a su cintura. Acarició sus bucles castaños, maravillándose con la delicadeza en la que cada hebra se enrollaba.

_Yo no quiero perderte, Hermione-_ susurró en su oído. Acercó más su cuerpo al de ella y comenzó a besar su frente, suavemente para no despertarla de su profundo sueño.

-Yo tampoco- murmuró ella en su cuello. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó pero su corazón nunca se detuvo, latía como si hubiese estado corriendo un maratón. –Ohh, ¿te asuste?- murmuró de nuevo contra su cuello. Lo beso con suma delicadeza en la garganta y esperó a que hablara.

-Sí, un poco- murmuró él contra su frente. Ella inhaló el aliento del pelirrojo, el olor a café negro le encantaba. Ella volvió a besar su cuello y lo sintió estremecerse a su lado. Soltó una risita suave.

-¿Tienes más café?- preguntó ella, sabía que si se quedaba allí pasaría algo. O terminaría él haciéndola suya de nuevo, o le comenzaría a doler la cabeza por la resaca.

-Si- susurró él. –Ya vuelvo- dijo. Se levantó con delicadeza y corrió escaleras abajo. Tomó una taza de café caliente y la subió hasta la habitación en la que estaba. Se la entregó con cuidado de no derramarla, sus manos temblaban y su frente sudaba.

-Gracias- dijo ella y lo miró con agradecimiento brotando de sus poros. Él le sonrió abiertamente y se recostó en la cama a su lado. Ella se acurrucó junto a él, apoyando su espalda en el plano abdomen del pelirrojo. Ambos miraban a la ventana. La madrugada tormentosa golpeaba con gotas grandes la ventana. No ayudaba, solo hacía más triste su despedida.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó el pelirrojo. Ella asintió mientras bebía el primer sorbo. Él siguió acariciando sus bucles y ella lo disfrutaba en cierta forma él estaba allí, junto a ella.

-Si- murmuró ella. Él sonrió con autosuficiencia. ¿Qué hora era?, no sabían, pero ya estaba tarde; o mejor dicho, temprano. –Auchh, mi cabeza- murmuró tratando de que no la escuchara, pero el golpeteo de la lluvia no era suficiente para cubrir su queja.

-No debiste beber tanto- dijo Ron condescendiente cuando ella meno se lo esperaba.-Vamos, el café te hará bien- avisó y ella siguió tomando de a sorbos pequeños, estaba caliente.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó ella susurrando. Le dolía la garganta inmensamente. Sentía un agudo dolor en el labio y la mandíbula.

-Las seis de la mañana- avisó el pelirrojo después de observar su reloj de pulsera.

-Ohh- dijo ella y suspiró. Luego dio por terminada su taza de café. Se la entregó y él la colocó en la mesa de noche.

-¿Quieres que me vaya para que te des una ducha y te cambies de ropa con comodidad?- preguntó él y ella inmediatamente comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Quiero que vayas por tu ropa y esperes en la puerta del baño mientras me baño; luego lo haces tú- exigió ella.

-Está bien- dijo él y salió de la habitación.

Ya afuera, hizo lo posible por no generar ruido. Subió al ático que era un cuarto selecto por él. Su habitación; era algo pequeña. Las paredes estaban forradas en madera sin barniz, la cama siempre tenía la colcha distendida y la almohada del lado equivocado. Su cesto de ropa sucia estaba abarrotado y su closet aun estaba lleno. Sacó un jean azul oscuro y un jersey color azul claro. Tomó sus zapatos deportivos y ropa interior. Bajó la escalerilla de regreso al edificio y fue en dirección a la habitación de Hermione. Todas sus cosas estaban en el baño de ella, ya que el día anterior ella lo había acompañado mientras se afeitaba y luego se daba una ducha. Tocó la puerta y ella murmuró _"pase". _

Entró y dejó sus cosas sobre el buró. Ella se levantó de la cama con dificultad y caminó hacia él; lo abrazó fuerte, depositando su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo. De inmediato el muchacho la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y ella se sintió perfectamente bien. Luego él la guió hasta el baño y se sentó en un banco fuera de este.

Hermione entró y abrió el grifo de la bañera; mientras esperaba a que se llenara por completo, besó al pelirrojo por un rato, abrazada a él.

Cuando la bañera amenazó en derramar el agua contenida, Hermione brincó y cerró el grifo. Ronald le indicó en dónde se hallaban las sales de baño y ella seleccionó las que mejor le parecieron.

Con la puerta cerrada se quitó la ropa y luego quitó el seguro. Corrió hacia la bañera y gritó cuando estuvo sumergida; esa era la señal para que él entrara y la acompañara.

Menos de una hora se pasaron así, luego ella le pidió que saliera para que pudiese cambiarse.

Se vistió rápidamente y destapó la bañera para que vaciara el agua ya utilizada. Cuando salió, dejó que él se bañara sólo con tranquilidad, que fue lo que menos tuvo; fue la ducha más rápida que jamás había tomado. Se vistió y se afeitó rápidamente el poco vello que le había salido en la barbilla.

Cuando salió, ya todo el equipaje de Hermione estaba guardado en su valija; y no quedaba nada tirado en el piso. La cama estaba tendida y ella no estaba allí. Se preocupó, ¿habría hecho mal en bañarse todo el rato solo o hubiese sido mejor que ella lo acompañara?. Pero no, ella se lo había sugerido así que no podía ser eso. Salió asustado de la habitación y aun nadie despertaba. Cuando caminó un poco más, divisó la escalerilla que llevaba a su cuarto moviéndose. Caminó con cautela y logró subir la escalera con sumo silencio. Llegó a su habitación y ella estaba allí, observando por el ventanal que daba al cielo, más bien un tragaluz.

Su cabello está siendo iluminado por el sol naciente, su piel blanca se veía más hermosa que nunca. Ella lo sintió llegar, pero no quiso mover ni un pelo, esperaría a que él se acercara. Y eso hizo. Caminó poco a poco, aun sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, pisando las tablas correctas del ático, se las conocía de memoria. Llego a quedar detrás de ella, tan cerca que podía percibir el aroma a lavanda. La abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello, con cariño; tal vez con algo de fraternidad. Ella respiró profundo para seguir observando cómo se despedía el color oscuro de la noche y aparecía un débil sol, casi no los iluminaba. La luz no estaba encendida y estaban a oscuras.

Con poco grado de dificultad, ella se volteó aun entre sus fuertes brazos para quedar mirándolo directo a los ojos; lo único que destellaba en la habitación. Él llegó a besar su frente, y ella sonrió ante el gesto.

Se separó por un momento, y la dejo pegada allí, al suelo. Caminó y encendió la pequeña lamparita que estaba en la mesa de noche. No iluminaba demasiado, pero lograban verse con menor dificultad. Caminó de nuevo con cuidado mirando el suelo y le paso por un lado a la castaña. Abrió el pequeño armario que tenía y de allí saco un jersey color rojo, tejido a mano. Al parecer su mama disfrutaba su tiempo libre tejiendo cosas para ellos.

Se lo colocó sobre los hombros a la castaña y ella le beso la mejilla. Introdujo sus brazos en las mangas y comenzó a sentirse más resguardada del frio. Lo abrazó y él la condujo hacia su cama. Allí se sentó. Ella comenzó a besarlo, con dulzura y el devolvía el beso sin dificultad. Se separaron cuando ella supo que era el momento y él no le devolvió ningún reproche. Comenzó a mirar las paredes llenas de fotografías.

No dijo nada, solo escudriñó la pared forrada en caoba, con las fotos pegadas con cinta adhesiva. Algunas con sus hermanos, algunas de pequeño. Vio una que para nada le gusto, eran él y Rachel, hablando; de seguro tomada por otra persona. La miró y su boca tomo una forma triste, apagada. Él lo notó de inmediato y alargó el brazo. Arrancó la foto con muy poca delicadeza y la lanzó al basurero.

-Ya no la quiero, no me gusta esa foto- dijo y ella sonrió tímidamente. Se acercó y besó una de sus sienes, luego su mejilla, apoyando ligeramente su rostro y haciéndole cosquillas con sus pestañas sin quererlo.

Luego, volvió su rostro hacia la pared, y siguió observando fotos.

Pensó un poco y no recordaba haberse tomado ninguna foto en el viaje. Observó en la mesita de noche de Ron, una cámara profesional, hermosa y realmente costosa.

La tomo y la encendió, el pelirrojo se asombró de que supiera cómo utilizarla. Le tomó una foto y luego echó una carcajada pequeña y risueña, como una pequeña niña. Luego él consiguió sacarle la cámara de las manos y tomarle una a ella. Se rieron por un rato y luego ella le quitó la cámara de nuevo, lo besó en los labios y tomó la foto.

Una foto realmente hermosa había quedado plasmada en la memoria de la cámara. Hermione la observó y luego volvió a besarlo. Él la abrazó como pudo, mientras le sacaba la cámara. Se levantó y caminó rápido hacia un pequeño escritorio donde reposaba su laptop, de última generación. Al lado de esta, estaba una pequeña impresora. Hermione se acercó a el escritorio y se detuvo tras de él.

-Puedes quedarte el jersey; te luce mejor que a mí- anunció el pelirrojo y ella se sonrojó.

-Gracias, me podré llevar un suvenir de mi viaje- dijo ella y soltó una risita despreocupada.

-No necesitas suvenires; en realidad espero que esta oportunidad haya sido única en tu vida- dijo y volteó a dar unos cuantos clics después de conectar la cámara a la computadora mediante un cable _USB_.

-Es único; y lo será. La prometo- dijo y luego depositó un beso en la mejilla derecha del pelirrojo.

Él la miró unos segundos, extasiado; y luego siguió con lo que había empezado en la computadora. Arreglando el balance de blancos, el brillo y el contraste de las fotografías.

No bastó mucho tiempo para que la impresora hiciera esos ruidos extraños e imprimiese las fotografías. Las tres fotografías, salieron duplicadas, y con un cortador separó estas. Introdujo las primeras tres en una bolsita plástica delgada con cierre hermético. Las otras tres, se las entregó y cortó cinta adhesiva. Se las puso en las cuatro esquinas y se las entregó a ella.

-Ponlas en donde mejor te parezca- le dijo y ella hizo caso. Caminó y justo, cerca de la cabecera de la cama, coloco las tres fotos.

-Las coloqué ahí… porque…. Quiero que cada vez que despiertes las veas y me recuerdes- dijo y sin quererlo se sonrojó. Él se le acercó y le entregó la bolsita con sus fotos. La besó en los labios con aires de tristeza y luego dijo:

-Quiero que las coloques exactamente en donde están las mías pero en tu habitación; para que así, tú me recuerdes a mi- dijo el pelirrojo y ella lo abrazó y posó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

De repente se escuchó la voz de Chloe, llamando a desayunar. Ella lo miró sin separar su abrazo y le susurró:

-No tengo nada de hambre-

-Yo tampoco- susurró él. Ella sonrió ampliamente y soltó el abrazo, para caminar llevándolo de la mano hasta la cama, donde se sentó y con la mirada le exigió que se sentara a su lado.

-No quiero irme- dijo ella cuando una lágrima recorrió su rostro, sin permitirlo. Él la miró, con un semblante igual de triste y apesadumbrado.

-Y yo no quiero que te vayas- susurró él. Luego, colocó una mano detrás de su cuello y beso su frente, un segundo después la juntó con la suya y habló desde ese ángulo.-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida; no sé qué tienes, pero me has enamorado y eso jamás cambiará. No importan los impedimentos, siempre estaremos juntos, aquí- dijo y tomó la mano de la castaña para posarla en su pecho, donde estaba su corazón. Ella comenzó a sollozar. Definitivamente no quería irse.

-Yo…. Ron; no… no quiero irme; No-dijo ella y luego lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del muchacho. Le dolía tener que dejarlo ahí, tal vez solo, tal vez se conseguiría otra. Pero ella estaba segura de que jamás lo olvidaría.

-No llores; no… Por mi- dijo con un tono suplicante en su voz. Ella lo miró a los ojos, sus orbes azul cielo la miraban con tristeza. Apagados. Ella volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho del muchacho y sin quererlo se quedó completamente dormida.

-Hermione, Hermione- decía la voz de Sophie. Ella se despertó de golpe; el paisaje movía constantemente. Se incorporó al asiento y miró todo atónita.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde está Ron?- preguntaba desesperada, observando los rostros desencajados de sus amigas. Estaban en un auto, y sus cuatro amigas lloraban. Ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Ya estamos cerca del aeropuerto, Hermione- dijo Sophie, lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, sin entender qué había pasado-¿Qué pasó?, ¿Ron?- preguntó, queriendo que le explicasen.

-En su mansión, falta una hora para el vuelo; Hermione- dijo ella, con dolor inyectado en su voz.

-¿Porqué no me despertaron?, ¡¿Porqué?!- exclamó la castaña, enojada; triste.

-Él no lo quiso hacer, dijo que era mejor así- dijo por primera vez Barbara.

-¡NO!; ¡NO!; ¡Detengan el auto, tengo que verlo!; ¡Tengo que verlo por última vez!- dijo ella, pero todas negaron con la cabeza.

-Ya estamos muy lejos, Hermione; no lo hagas más difícil- susurró Victorie, que también era un mar de lágrimas.

-Pero, me dijo que te entregara esto- dijo Sophie, entregándole una caja de terciopelo negro y una carta.

Ella de inmediato, y aun llorando abrió la carta. Ya su jersey rojo estaba mojado.

En el sobre se encontraban las tres fotos que había revelado, y un suave papel de color blanco, con su torpe escritura grabada con bolígrafo negro.

_No se si haya servido de algo el no haberme despedido de ti; pero no soy muy bueno con las despedidas. No hubiera dejado que te fueras._

_Siento no haberte despertado, pues quería darte el más grande de los besos, porque eres la mujer más especial que he tocado mi corazón y de alguna manera hubiera querido hacértelo saber en persona. Imagino que estás en el auto camino al aeropuerto; disfruta de tu vuelo._

_Pronto nos veremos, no lo dudes._

_Y si no, espero que hagas una vida muy feliz sin mí, porque no quiero que si se te presenta alguna oportunidad la deseches por esperarme a mí._

_Todos cometemos errores, pero no quiero que cometas ese. Te amo, jamás lo olvides. Eso nunca cambiara. _

_Eres una mujer exitosa, hermosa, dulce, única, una en un millón, a decir verdad; eres sexy y atrevida. Pero eso es lo que te hace aun más especial._

_P.D: debajo del asiento del auto, está un regalo, para ti._

_P.D.D: Abre ahora mismo la pequeña cajita._

Cuando lo hizo, se llevó la sorpresa más grande del mundo, un hermoso anillo de compromiso esta allí. Un hermoso diamante rojo en forma de corazón reposaba incrustado en un aro de plata.

Lloró, lloró de emoción y tristeza juntas.

_P.D.D.D: Cásate conmigo._

La conmoción no la dejaba pensar claramente, no sabía ni en dónde estaba.

En ese momento, llegaron al aeropuerto y caminaron con las maletas en manos hasta la agencia.

Unos minutos después, estaba en la fila para abordar y ella no podía sentirse peor. Ella no quería que eso se acabara. Sus amigas la ayudaron con su equipaje, mientras ella subía solo con la carta y la bolsa de regalo con la cajita de terciopelo negro dentro. ¿Qué era el otro regalo?. Lo abrió por primera vez cuando ya estaban dentro del avión y saco de allí un teléfono celular. Estaba recibiendo una llamada, un número desconocido.

-¿Hola?- preguntó cuando consiguió accionar el botón _send._

-_Date vuelta_- dijo la voz de su amado. Y eso hizo. Al darse vuelta, lo vio allí, parado frente a ella. Solo consiguió a abrazarlo.

Le zampó un beso que jamás olvidaría.

El primer beso de una relación duradera.

Una relación que había comenzado tiempo atrás.

Ya no importaban ni Rachel, ni las ex novias de él. Ya no importaban cuantos estuvieran detrás de ella.

Solo eran ellos dos.

Y eso solo, Solo Ocurre en París.

**Only Happens in Paris.**


End file.
